This invention relates to a coupler for pipe elements designed for the end-to-end assembly of pipes, of the type consisting of a waterproof tubular elastomer gasket, an external sleeve that contains a collar that is split longitudinally and that covers at least partially the gasket, and means to tighten the collar to bring together the lateral extremities of the collar and thus compress the waterproofing gasket.
Such a coupler is for example described in the French patent application filed under Number 96-01232 on Feb. 1, 1996 in the name of the Applicant. This application describes a device for the end-to-end assembly of pipe elements formed by such a coupler. Even though the coupler described in that application functions in a satisfactory manner, its installation is sometimes delicate since it requires the use of a strap to surround the whole coupler.